Saskia Kröler-Creuzberg
Plettenbrück, Lungary |Died = |Education = University of Plettenbrück (BA) |Residence = |Party = The Left |Former = |Spouse = Erik Creuzberg (m. 2009) |Parents = |Children = 2 }}Saskia Allegra Kröler-Creuzberg (née Kröler; born 12 August 1979) is a Lungarian politician, who has served as co-leader of The Left since 2018. She additionally has been a member of the Chamber of Deputies since 2011. Born to a Lungarian father and a Borusian mother in Plettenbrück, Kröler-Creuzberg was raised in a middle-class family. After completing her secondary school in 1998, she attended the University of Plettenbrück, graduating with a degree in sociology in 2001. After graduating, Kröler-Creuzberg began working in human resources at a Plettenbrück public relations firm, while also moonlighting as an activist for the Plettenbrück branch of The Left. She left her job in 2005, and became a small business owner, opening an antiques shop. Her business closed in 2009, and she became a stay-at-home mother while dedicating a large amount of her time to campaigning with The Left. In 2011, she opted to enter politics herself. Kröler-Creuzberg began her political career in 2011, when she was included on the party-list for The Left in the 2011 federal election. Kröler-Creuzberg was ultimately elected to the Chamber of Deputies for Plettenbrück, becoming the first person of Borusian origin to serve in Lungarian parliament. After the term of Seraphina Mahlau was set to end in 2018, Kröler-Creuzberg was chosen by party members as her successor. Her and Thomas Woolfe later took office as co-leaders of The Left. This made Kröler-Creuzberg the first racial minority to lead a political party represented in parliament in Lungarian history. Early life and family Kröler-Creuzberg was born on 12 August 1979 in Plettenbrück to parents Arnold (born 1945) and Bea Kröler (née Thaksincha Vilailuck; born 1950). Her father is Lungarian and works in mechanical engineering, while her mother is Borusian and is a housewife; she first immigrated to Lungary as an illegal immigrant in 1967, and worked professionally as a model. Her parents married in 1973, and her mother obtained legal status. Kröler-Creuzberg grew up in the Knittelbühel neighborhood of Plettenbrück West. Kröler-Creuzberg was raised bilingually in Lungarian and Borusian, and grew up adhering to Borusian Meditational Zufism. Kröler-Creuzberg is the youngest of five children; her elder siblings are Marc, born , Kaleb, born , and fraternal twins Catharina and Robert, born . Education and early career Kröler-Creuzberg began her education in 1985, attending a local, public primary school in Plettenbrück. While in primary school, Kröler-Creuzberg was a gifted student who aspired to become a doctor or nurse. She graduated from primary school in 1995, and subsequently enrolled in Plettenbrück Central Gymnasium, a selective, public secondary school. While in secondary school, she studied a social sciences program and graduated in 1998. After graduating from secondary school, Kröler-Creuzberg enrolled in the Faculty of Psychology and Social Sciences at the University of Plettenbrück, where she studied sociology. She graduated with her degree in 2001, and subsequently began working in the human resources department at a public relations firm. She left this job in 2005, and opened a small antiques shop in Plettenbrück South called Thaksincha. The shop remained open for four years, until going out of business in 2009. After going out of business, Kröler-Creuzberg did not return to working and instead became a housewife. Political career Early activism Kröler-Creuzberg's interest in politics began at a young age. Her father was a dedicated member of The Left and a party activist, who frequently took Kröler-Creuzberg and her siblings to rallies and local party gatherings when she was as young as five. She began attending rallies on her own with friends as a teenager, and registered with the party on her eighteenth birthday. While a university student, Kröler-Creuzberg became active with the Plettenbrück state chapter of The Left. She was elected president of the youth branch of The Left of Plettenbrück in 2000, and served until 2004. In 2008, she was elected as a trustee of The Left of Plettenbrück, and served until 2011, when she resigned in order to begin her career in politics. Chamber of Deputies Kröler-Creuzberg began her political career in 2011, when she was included on the party-list for The Left in the 2011 federal election. Kröler-Creuzberg was ultimately elected to the Chamber of Deputies for Plettenbrück, becoming the first person of Borusian origin to serve in Lungarian parliament. After the term of Seraphina Mahlau was set to end in 2018, Kröler-Creuzberg was chosen by party members as her successor. Her and Thomas Woolfe later took office as co-leaders of The Left. This made Kröler-Creuzberg the first racial minority to lead a political party represented in parliament in Lungarian history. Personal life Kröler-Creuzberg began a relationship with Lungarian screenwriter and short film director Erik Creuzberg in 2005. They became engaged in 2006, and later married in 2009. Kröler-Creuzberg and Creuzberg have two daughters together: Mathilde, born , and Elinor, born . Kröler-Creuzberg can speak fluently in Lungarian, Borusian, Draconian, and English, although she cannot read or write in Borusian. She is a practitioner of Borusian Meditational Zufism, which she has described as "more of a way of life than a religion." Kröler-Creuzberg and her family reside in a four-bedroom apartment in Plettenbrück South, although she also rents a small apartment in Lower Munbach, which she uses for her parliamentary duties. Category:1979 births Category:Borusian Meditational Zufists from Lungary Category:Co-leaders of The Left Category:Living people Category:Lungarian people of Borusian descent Category:Lungarian politicians Category:Lungarian women in politics Category:Members of the Chamber of Deputies of Lungary Category:People from Plettenbrück Category:Plettenbrück Central Gymnasium alumni Category:The Left politicians Category:University of Plettenbrück alumni